


Just Getting Started

by missamericachavez



Series: Kinktober 2019 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Dean and Cas have their way with you.Day 13 - Dirty Talk





	Just Getting Started

“You gonna let me fuck you, sweetheart?” Dean says softly against your ear. He grips your hips from behind grinding his dick against your ass. Your fingers dig into Cas’ shoulders as you moan against his mouth. You break away from his lips to nod your head for Dean but his fingers tangle into your hair yanking your head back against his shoulder.

“No I want you to say it, baby,” he says biting your earlobe.

“Yes Dean, I want you to fuck me so bad please,” you whine as Cas cups your face pulling your mouth back to his. Dean yanks your panties down your legs and falls to his knees behind you. He swats at your legs and you spread them for him as he buries his face in your ass, tongue pressing into your slit. You groan against Cas’ lips and your cunt starts to tingle as his grace works its way from your clit to your tits, teasing you.

“Fuck, Cas,” you cry and your legs shake as you cum for them. “Fuck me, please.” And they grip your hips as they push and pull you onto the bed. Dean positions himself behind you and Cas crawls onto his knees in front of you his cock bobbing up and down in front of your lips. You wrap your hand around the base sucking the tip between your lips as Cas makes your clit and nipples tingle making you shiver. Dean stands behind you rubbing his dick between your pussy lips before pushing into you.

“So fucking wet,” he groans. “You gonna get Cas all nice and ready, baby? Gonna let him fuck your ass with me in your pussy?” 

You nod and moan around Cas as you bob up and down his cock, hollowing your cheeks. You push your hips back against Dean’s as he slams into you over and over. Cas’ grace pulls you over the edge and you fall to your elbows Cas slipping from your lips as your legs shake from the force of your orgasm. Dean removes his cock from you flipping you onto your back. Your chest heaves as you sink into the mattress your eyes getting heavy.

“No no. What are you doing, baby girl? You don’t think we’re done with you already, do you?” Dean grins before sucking your nipple between his teeth. “Baby we’re just getting started.”


End file.
